


A Wild Cute Dude Appeared!

by lalers



Series: AoKuro Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, AoKuro Week, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalers/pseuds/lalers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll battle you for it,” the man recites. If Aomine hadn’t been staring at his face, he would’ve said that the man looked bored out of his mind, but thanks to his ‘vigilance’  he knows it’s the exact opposite. </p><p>“Let’s change the prize a bit,” Aomine hums, eyes fixated on his phone screen to connect his phone with the stranger. </p><p>“Hm?” the stranger asks, accepting Aomine’s request to connect. Aomine can feel his lips turn into a predatory grin. </p><p>“If I win, I get your phone number.” </p><p>- </p><p>or the one where Aomine was roaming the streets trying to catch a wild Pokemon on his Poke Go when some stranger decides they're trying to catch the same Pokemon. He was on it first, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Cute Dude Appeared!

Aomine was on his way to buy groceries when his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

 

 

**Pokemon Go: Wild Pokemon spotted 25m!**

 

 

“Fuck it,” Aomine mutters as he sends Satsuki a quick text telling her that he might be a little late to the mall today. 

 

Whipping out the Poke Go app, his phone screen dissolved from his background of the latest Mai-chan photo book cover into a black screen before the directions for the Pokemon popped up on the screen. It wasn’t like he had anything real to do, might as well catch a Pokemon since Sakurai is always nagging him about how low his party is. 

 

Following the directions on screen, Aomine passed shops full to the brim of housewives trying to get the first of everything. It wasn’t even nine AM yet. He growls at imaginary Satsuki. If it weren’t for her, he would still be sleeping happily in his warm, nice bed. He feels a sudden chill tickle his cheek and pulls his jacket closer to his body. The January breeze was brutal on his skin. 

 

His phone beeps a warning that had Aomine focus back on task when he heard a voice cry out. 

 

“Kuroko, you baka, the principal is waiting for us!” 

 

Then a body bumps into his and made the turn he was about to make. A quick ‘sorry’ thrown behind the person’s shoulder. Could it be? Are they hunting down the same Pokemon? 

 

Aomine picks up his space. He wasn’t jogging, he wasn’t running either. It was like that exercise that people do in the gym when they’re too lazy to go on the treadmill. The fast-pace walking machine. He finally sees the kid that bumped into him and sees him make a right turn, which is incidentally where his phone is leading him to. 

 

That kid wants the same Pokemon!

 

Inhaling deeply, Aomine should’ve seen this coming. Anyone who’s playing this game before nine AM are neurotic crazy people. 

 

Except him. 

 

Aomine kicks up the speed and soon he was right on the boy’s tail. From this distance, he could see the smartphone clutched tightly in the boy’s right hand, its screen flashing identical colours and numbers to Aomine’s own phone. 

 

“Hey, kid! That was my Pokemon first!” 

 

When the boy doesn’t appear to have heard Aomine’s threat, he curses under his breath and straight up sprints until his phone buzzes wildly. Aomine skids to a stop and sees, through his phone camera, that the wild Pokemon was hiding behind a dumpster. He smiles wickedly at the level shown beside its name. 

 

“Aren’t you just a strong Pokemon?” he whispers. 

 

Just as he was about to click ‘capture’ using a Pokeball, a lithe body bumps into his. All he saw was a flash of aqua blue before he was knocked into the alley wall. Aomine grunts and straightens himself just in time to hear the small tune of a captured Pokemon. 

 

“Hey!” he barks, “That was mine!” 

 

When the boy finally looks up from his phone, Aomine has to stifle in a surprised sound forming deep in his chest. 

 

Because that wasn’t a boy. His features, amazing features if Aomine can say so himself, were too mature to be classified as boy. This _man_ was stunning. His icy blue eyes that sent an electrifying gaze at his direction had the hair on Aomine’s neck standing. Aomine gulps when his eyes traced down the tendon of the man’s neck that led him to the collarbones peeking out of a white v-neck. 

 

Surprising Aomine, the man coughs and shrugs before speaking. “If you wanted it so bad, what took you so long to capture it?” 

 

At this, Aomine was temporarily yanked out of his _nearly pornographic_ daze of the stranger in front of him.

 

“You pushed me, you brat,” he growls. 

 

The man tilts his head slightly.

 

God, Aomine thinks, can he get any more cuter?

 

Wait, _what_?

 

The man seems to be considering something and then, with the same monotone voice, he says, “I’ll battle you for it.” 

 

“What?” Aomine asks. No, he wasn’t busy staring at the man’s beautifully veined fingers. What?” 

 

“I’ll battle you for it,” the man recites. If Aomine hadn’t been staring at his face, he would’ve said that the man looked bored out of his mind, but thanks to his _‘vigilance’_ he knows it’s the exact opposite. 

 

Knowing that he’s already too deep in it to pull out without any long-term consequences (like endlessly pining for this wild stranger,) Aomine smirks.

 

“Let’s change the prize a bit,” Aomine hums, eyes fixated on his phone screen to connect his phone with the stranger. 

 

“Hm?” the stranger asks, accepting Aomine’s request to connect. Aomine can feel his lips turn into a predatory grin. 

 

“If I win, I get your phone number.” 

 

The man startles a bit and, if Aomine squints, he could just make out the pink tint forming in the man’s cheeks. He think that he had cornered the man entirely, surprising him to speechlessness. But of course, when is Aomine ever right? 

 

The man stands his ground and keeps Aomine’s eyes on leash as he manages out the next few words with complete and utter boldness that shakes Aomine to his core. 

 

“And if I win, I get to take you out for coffee.” 

 

Aomine sputters out a few incoherent sounds, and he doesn’t know why his brain can’t formulate the words in time, but when it does all Aomine offers is a challenging smile that is as fiery as his insides. 

 

“You’re on.” 

 

**(-o-)**

 

It’s been a while since Aomine felt the same determination and warmth course through his otherwise very numb body. Ever since graduation from the police academy, he’s only been given patrolling jobs unlike his higher-ups who are given more enticing cases like a drug bust or a kidnapping incident. Aomine had tried to persuade his chief that his physical abilities would be better when put in strenuous work. But all the chief did was give him a side eye and a grunted passive reply that he was better staying on patrol for now. 

 

He feels it tingling behind his eyelids and tickling his toes, he can’t keep still. This competitiveness that was only brought out during his basketball days had returned in the best way possible. As he threw in his first Pokemon, he can’t help but glance up at the stranger. 

 

He was intriguing, mysterious but in a different way. People always associate mysteriousness with darkness but the man in front of him was everything but. His whole aura screams a light that Aomine had never seen before. 

 

Just then the man threw in a level 98 [Azumarill](http://img.pokemondb.net/artwork/azumarill.jpg). Aomine snorts. 

 

“Water, really?” 

 

The man looks up from his screen after tapping it once, sending out a critical attack to Aomine’s [Kyurem](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/f/fd/646BKyurem.png/revision/latest?cb=20140329053831). His HP stat rapidly decreases to half. Aomine’s mouth gapes wide. A water type playing fairy tricks? 

 

Aomine grunts but watches as his Pokemon shakes off the residue of the attack and sends out an Icy Wind. The Azumarill merely blinks as only a fraction of its health bar decreased. 

 

“You shouldn’t underestimate your opponents, dragon trainer.” 

 

His screen empties out into his attacks and Aomine quickly taps on ‘Blizzard,’ satisfied when the opponent’s Azumarill’s health decreases to half. The man makes a disapproving sound in the back of his throat before his pokemon sends out an attack. 

 

Aomine actually screams out this time when his Pokemon faints and his screen dissolves into his party and the words ‘Choose One’ appear. When Aomine looks up from his phone, he could see a smug grin nearly covered by the man’s mob of blue hair. He grunts as he clicked on [Palkia](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/6/66/484Palkia.png/250px-484Palkia.png). 

 

Unsurprisingly, when his screen comes back to the battlefield, his opponent’s Azumarill greets him with an uninterrupted smile as it bounces left and right. This time, the Azumarill sends out a Surf, which his Pokemon dodged. Aomine cackles when the Azumarill’s health bar swiftly turns into a red fraction after his Palkia’s attack. 

 

_I’ve got him now_ , Aomine thinks. He can’t survive from this. 

 

Just then a text box appeared on the bottom of his screen. 

 

 

**Shadow used Full Restore on Azumarill**

 

 

Azumarill’s health bar rose up from its reddened state into a full bar again. 

 

“WHAT THE SHIT!” Aomine bellows. 

 

**(-o-)**

 

The man’s name is Kuroko Tetsuya and he’s twenty-four, just a few months younger than Aomine. 

 

“So why was your friend with the weird eyebrows scolding you again?” Aomine asks as he sips his sizzling hot coffee. 

 

Tetsu noisily sips his vanilla milkshake and sets the cup down on the table. “We’re supposed to have this meeting with the faculty, but really it’s an intervention for Kagami’s freak outs during lunch time because he’s scared of how ‘wild’ the little kids can be.” 

 

Aomine barks out a laugh at the image of the 6ft red head fearing toddlers, “Ah, right. You teach in that Kindergarten, Seirin.” 

 

“And you’re a police officer.” Tetsu sends him a secret smile over his milkshake. 

 

Above them a coloured leaf falls and lands on top of Aomine’s dark hair. Tetsu nearly chokes on his drink as he lets out a small laugh and whips out his phone to take a picture. 

 

“Oi, Tetsu! Don’t do that!” 

 

But he was too late because the click of a camera goes off with Tetsu’s mesmerising laugh. Just then his phone vibrates in his pocket, he sucks in a breath when he sees a row of received texts. 

 

**Satsuki: baka! you’re supposed to meet me at the mall 15 minutes ago**

 

**Satsuki: Ahomine, I swear to god. When I find you, you’re FINISHED**

 

**Satsuki: IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF AUTUMN. SALES, AHOMINE, LOTS AND LOTS OF SALES**

 

 

“Is that the friend you told me earlier? Momoi-san?” Tetsu asks. Aomine glances up from his phone to nod. 

 

“Is she going to kill you?” he asks again airily. 

 

Aomine decides then that it’s best for the entire world that these two will never meet because between Satsuki’s wrath and Tetsu’s dry humour, he would never make it to the end of Autumn. 

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd prompt for Aokuro week: Pokemon 
> 
> It was either this or serial killers and I didn't feel like writing blood and gore. 
> 
> FAQ
> 
> \- There are visuals attached as hyperlinks of each pokemon mentioned, for those interested.  
> \- Pokemon Go is an app made by Nintendo and Google (mostly Google Earth) to play Pokemon in real life using your phone and such. It's coming out in the following year (?) and basically allows you to catch wild pokemon hiding in your surroundings (and yes you have to walk to that place to catch it) and battle with anyone you want as long as they have the app and their bluetooth is working.  
> \- Full Restore is this medicine type thing that Poke trainers can give their Pokemon during battle which heals all their injuries and restores their health. That's why Ahomine was like !!! wtf!!!! no!!!!! 
> 
> Cheeeeers,  
> L


End file.
